First time posting
by ShadowWalker91
Summary: This story is about a group of Warrior that band to gather to defend both the people and the planet against an Evil king who want to find a way in a world called The Paradise where anything you desire can be found but only to those with a pure heart so the king doesn't know


_The Prophecy of the Angel's_

In a world where a king seeks the promise land which holds unlimitless power at his disposal, but what he seeks is power that should never be mess with. A prophecy is told by the rulers of the dragons' home world that in time.

"_Death will rain upon the soul of the evil one. The warriors of hell and heaven shall then appear and stop the evil from destroying the world that is being threatened by the power of darkness controlled by that evil_" spoke the rulers of the Dragovijian Race. Meanwhile, a young and eager messenger was running down the hall to the throne room in a hurry to deliver something very important to the king of his homeland.

"Your majesty" he shouted, "I was sent by my general to tell you that the evil king that rules Earth is making his move now, what shall we do with this evil human?" the young messenger finish saying breathing hard as if he had forgotten how to breath.

"We shall do nothing, the warriors that are prophesied to show up will be arriving soon in their world" said King Neja

"I understand your majesty I shall go swiftly and report back to my superior officer" spoke the messenger and did a stiff bow and then left the throne room in order to deliver the king response to the general who had sent him there.

As soon as the messenger had left the throne room, the king looks at his wife Yukuna and he knew what his beautiful wife was thinking.

"I'll get started as soon as possible and send my spirit to the 6 chosen warriors of light and Darkness a vision in order for them to meet along the road of fate"

"My love, I'd been watching one of them for awhile now and his powers has yet to awaken even with the help of that evil human and his MAT programmed that enhanced the human 5 sense and their skill of their chosen weapon." She said with an unpleasant smile upon her face.

"Don't worry my queen his power will awaken in due time I plan to appear in front of him myself in the disguise as a human fighter named Argon and test his strength" said the king

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I'm positive this is the only way to test him and find out how much of his power has actually awakened even with the help of that MAT program" the king responded with a reassuring smile.

"But honey you are to powerful for him how is that a fair test to this young man" Yukuna started to say " or do you plan on fighting him at only a fourth of your own power?" she finish with a hint of worries in her voice.

"Actually sweetie" Neja started to say, " If you haven't notice lately, I have been sneaking out long after you are asleep in bed and I have been fighting him as of right now 99 times. I have appear in front of him that many times and I have…" he had a disappointed look on his face meaning he had a secret that he wasn't willing to tell his wife Yukuna at that point, but when he look at her after lifting his head back up an made eye contact with her again he was ready to tell her the truth right there and then.

"I have fought him at full power and lost to him each time" he said finally

"You did what!" his wife yelled nearly shaking the whole palace and scaring some of the servants that were passing outside of the throne room.

"How could you fi…" she had cut her sentence short realizing what he just said to her. "You fought him at full power and lost to him 99 time?" she said still shock after what her husband just told her. He answers with just one word and he said it with very seriousness in his voice. "Yes….I have my Queen"

Chapter One

The Beginning

On a planet in a far off galaxy there is a king who is nothing but the purest of evil, he's been trying to kill his planet, as well as many more soon to come under his evil clutches, just like his past father's had done for so many years.

In the kingdom of Draco, a meeting with one of the General's and his king was taking place at that very moment.

"Your majesty," spoke Gen. Batrapist with worry in his voice. "I have very bad news to report to you" he said.

"Speak my general" replied King Draco calmly and put on a gentle smile trying to clam the worried general down. "What is it that troubles you so much" spoke the clam king. "Your majesty, Doritoe has quit the MAT program, his comrades say that he found out that you were going to use him and that he was going to stop you no matter what it takes" said the still worried General.

The King was speechless for what seem to be forever, the General didn't think the king would react the way that he did not by a long shot.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" shouted the king with anger in his voice, "Doritoe has a special power that is needed to complete my plan to destroy this planet and then rule the universe, but that was if he had stayed in Military Advancement in Technology." said the still angry King, turning red and somewhat purple... almost as if he had forgotten to breathe, then the king slammed his fist as hard as he could on his throne and in the distance you could hear glass plates falling and crashing very loudly down the hall.

_I have not yet been able to figure out why Doritoe is so important to His Majesty... and what is this power he speaks of with such an air of importance? I must speak to the king in private or talk with one of the other generals without him knowing,_ as he though. General Batrapist then bowed his head and spoke a soft "Forgive me, Your Majesty." The king waved him away with a nonchalant hand (a sign of dismissal); his face still red with anger, and General Batrapist left the room with a stiff bow, his thoughts still racing about what he was going to do.

In another part of the kingdom, a small rebel group who called themselves Four Dragon Guardians their leader Kormai, and his team Kuri and her two robot's, along with an ex-member of the program MAT whose name is Doritoe.

"Yo, Kormai what is our mission" asked Kuri while one of her robots were busy working on the security door blocking they're way into the power generator that they plan to blow up.

"Kuri" responded Kormai with excitement in his voice "just focus on opening that door, and can't you make your robot's work faster" he said and then turning around so that he could look at his other teammate. "Hey, newbie don't go wondering around, and what was your name again."

"Doritoe" he responded to Kormai who wasn't paying as much attention to him to hear that he had answer his question.

"Well, Doritoe are yah nervous at all?" Kormai asked him with a sly smile on his face

"Not at all, why are you nervous?" he responded with a blank expression pissing Kormai off even more to his boiling point.

"Why you little spiky $%# ^%" Kormai had started to say went the security guards show up and taking their aim at them when just before they were ready to take their shoot at them, Doritoe had jump in between his teammates and the guards taking out his sword that's called a buster which looks in possible to wield that was on his back along with two other swords that he could wield, he manage to buy time for Kuri robot's to finally brake through the final security gate giving them access to the power generator. Kormai and Kuri had just turn around to that Doritoe had taken out the guards without doing serious damage to them allowing them to live after this.

Kormai to the lead with Kuri behind him, the two robots behind her and me following up on the rear in case a guard jump out behind us I could at least stop him before he could attack us. We finally reach the power generator core where we were to place the bomb in order to destroy the power generator a slow down the king process to kill the planet.

"Hey, Doritoe you place the bomb so that way you don't try any funny stuff on us" Kormai demanded with suspicion in his eyes.

"Ok, you're the boss" he replied, "but you better make sure you pay me the money you promised"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you get you money" Kormai had said under his breath so that no one would hear him say it at loud.

After that Doritoe had set the bomb to go off in t-minus 5:00 mins before this place get blow up to kingdom-come. The crew had started to make a break for the exit so that they could get to a safe distance away from the explosion that was about to happen in the power generator in 3, 2, 1 BOOM the power generator was now nothing, but a pile of scrap to the king and would take month to repair it or build a new one in it place after watching the explosion they move quickly east towards the train station.

Chapter Two

**The Next Mission**

Kormai, Kauri and her two robot's and Doritoe had just escape from blowing up their third power generator in order to slow down the kings plan for trying to kill the planet that they called home.

"Hey, Doritoe" Kormai said, "Doritoe just relax we'll be back at Chimari's bar in town 10, while drinking and eating some of her famous cooking also at the 10th Eaven."

"Yeah, I'm only staying long enough to collect my money and then I'm leaving" Doritoe replied coldly putting a smug smile on for Kormai just to piss him off.

Kormai had then decided to stop talking for the rest of the trip back to HQ in town 10. The train had started to slow down an announcement was then made.

"We are now arriving in town 10 please take all belongings with you when getting of the train, so long and have a nice day!" the announcer said and went off for the last few minutes. The train finally pulled into the station at town 10, Kormai and his team Kuri and her two robot's along with Doritoe walking out of the train all clam and cool looking. As Doritoe was walking out of the train he collapse all of a sudden in front of the train while clutching his head at the same time as he was falling to the ground and then when he though the pain was gone he could hear a voice in his head.

"Hello Doritoe" called the voice

"What do you want" I responded

"I want you to have this dragon pendant so that when you call appond my power I'll have a place to sleep afterwards" the mysteries voice replied.

"What dragon pendant?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Open your eyes" the voice said this time as if I never asked the question at all.

So I did as I was told to do and open my eyes to see that I had a 6 pack and I was wearing a black leather jacket with pants to match it and I was wearing boots with spike all over them. I saw that there was a mirror near by and I almost jump out of my skin for when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I was about 7ft tall with the boots on, my eyes were blood red as my hair with a cross between a light and dark yellowish color on the tip of my spiky hair making it look like I had a flame on my head for hair. Just after a few minutes my whole body started to glow a bright white and then I was wearing my normal cloths again plus I realize I was wearing a sterling silver necklace with a blood red orb in the middle and a dragon holding onto it for dare life after that I saw that I had a tattoo on my right shoulder that ended at the tip of my elbow.

I got off the table that I was on and walk to the elevator leading to the bar that Chimari owns. Kormai was up in the bar holding his twin sons on his shoulders one on each, while talking to Chimari and waiting for me to awaken and collect my money from him.

"Hey, Kormai I want my money so that I can leave" Doritoe had demanded without making eye contact with him or Chimari so he could avoid wasting unnecessary time.

"Hey, Doritoe" Kormai started to say, "What the rush just chill and relax for a little bit" Kormai said. I had no choice but to make eye contact with Chimari my childhood firend and the women that I love but I could never admit it to her nor would she to me. So instead of doing what I had planned, I turned around and went to sit at a stool at the bar were she was standing with a drink ready for me to take for when I sat down.

"Hello" Chimari said, "How well did the mission go?" I responded "Ok, I guess "and taking a sip of my drink that she had given me. The drink was one of her special drinks which tasted different to everyone who drinks it supposedly she uses a special ingredient in the drink in order for the drink to taste so good. Kormai had turn to face me and handed me a bag full of money as my payment for my services on the mission. After he let go he started to ask. "Hey, Doritoe I want you to do one more mission with use, we are going to blow up Power generator #4 two days from today are you in? We'll pay you $2,000 if you do the job. He said. "Make it $3000 and it's a deal" I replied, "WHAT!" Kormai shouted and replied, "That will be the rest of my son's school funds. Ok, fine $2500 finally offer takes it or leaves it Doritoe."

The argument continue late in to the night between Kormai and Doritoe on how much the group was going to pay him after doing this mission with them. By 11:50 pm just before midnight, Kormai finally agree to pay Doritoe $2,100 for doing the next mission.

"A pleasure doing business with you, I'll see ya'll in two days at the train station before we began the mission in the mean time I'm going to go train see ya" Doritoe said before leaving the 10th Eaven bar with Kormai, Kuri, her two robots, and Chimari still inside.

Chapter Three

**Sparring with a Friend**

I started to walk around town 10 and started walking down memory lane for a little bit, but I came to my sense and realize that there wasn't much of a challenge in this town, well except the want-a-be hero Argon who was the towns fighting Champion but could never beat me in a duel. I was know as the best back in MAT when I had to go through training secession, and compare to me he wasn't as good at using a sword in combat so he use his fist of steel against his enemy instead of swords, but whenever he gets a challenge to a duel he has a special move know as the Rocket Punch both of his fist become as fast as a rocket in the middle of take off causing his fist to move at an incredible speed that no one has ever seen before. I decide to challenge him to a duel his fist verse my blades of steel of course I would put a special seal on them so that he'll feel the pain mentally but it will appear as a burse later after the fight is done being that I'm speaking from personal experience from that cursed MAT program that I was in for so long.

"So are you ready to lose to me for the 100th time?" I started too said, "or do u think you'll might win this time with those fist of yours" I said with a smile on my face just to push his buttons like I always do when we fight.

"I know that this time I'm going to be victorious once and for all now that I learn how you wield those fancy swords of yours Doritoe" he responded catching my bluff into intimated him into losing his confidence for this fight. "Or do you believe you met your match?" he finish saying to me with an evil grin on his face. A fellow citizen of town 10 volunteer to be the referee for our match, you could feel the tension building in the air around me and Argon. His fist started to tighten up preparing to make the first move; while I was waiting for him to make his move I began to tighten my grip also on my sword in order to perform a counter-attack to his own attack. The first move was made, Argon threw a right jab with a left upper-cut to follow it and to catch me off guard I quickly block one an side-step the upper-cut enough to where he left an opening for me to strike with a counterattack by thrusting my sword straight for his left arm and chanting a little spell to render his left arm useless for the rest of the fight. Argon had a shock look on his face wondering why his left arm wasn't moving until it hit him realizing that Doritoe must have been chanting a spell during that strike that he had done just a few minutes ago and was now render with one good arm and one useless arm. Now that the situation has change and his chance of winning this fight just when down somewhat but he knew that he has a chance to make a come back by doing exactly what Doritoe did return the favor by casting a spell on Doritoe also making him have a useless arm making it hard on him to try and wield his sword an keep him from using his ultimate technique Triple Sword Slash.

"Just as I thought " murmured Argon, " He is debating whether to use the Triple Sword Slash or not" he started to think quickly as to whether or not too attack while he had a chance before Doritoe can perform the move. I acted quickly putting my plan into action, I summoned some energy from within me and focus it towards me fist. I started running towards Doritoe yelling out.

"I am coming for you AHHHHHHH!" I threw my fist at him with all my might at him, catching him off guard making contact with his jaw to where all anyone saw was Doritoe flying backwards with his swords still in hand until a loud crashing thud an the screeching sound of metal being rip through was heard in the distance not some 50 feet from where I stood with a fist still out stretch from where I made contact with him.

I could feel my body aching all over, I finally open my eyes but I wasn't in the ruins of the building I when through. I was in a completely white area, in the distant I could see a figure that I thought looked exactly liked me but it was hard to tell. After staring for what was maybe thirty minutes it spoke.

"You got in trouble with our body" the figure said

"What do you mean?"

"You let that weakling send you flying in the opposite direction"

It sound as if he was angry at me for taking that hit from Argon.

"Fine whatever, so I took his hit I was about to attack when this happen" I gesture to everything around me. "How do I get out?"

"Your not going too, I am for a little bit" it grins mysteriously, I suddenly felt tired and my sight when black.

Argon arrives at where the hole was that Doritoe had created after flying through it thank to him.

"Is that all you can do Doritoe take a hit and then fly off into the distance?" in the distance everyone can make out a figure emerging from a hole in a building before Argon got the courage to walk up to the hole in the wall that he had made after hitting Doritoe.

"No it's not all I can do" the mysterious figured said as he came out of the hole that Doritoe created.

"W-w-who are you?" said a shock and scared Argon

"My name is Doritoe but I am not Doritoe" spoke the unknown man although he was right he was Doritoe and yet he wasn't him at the same time, "this is so confusing at the moment who are you and where did Doritoe go?" thought Argon.

The Mysterious figure spoke again, "He is right here", points to himself, then brings a finger to his lips, "Shhh he's sleeping at the moment so I'm finishing what he started if you don't mind"

The Mysterious figure disappear without me realizing it, he appear behind me. I was struck with fear wondering what in the world have I release, spinning around really quick hoping that I landed a kick just now only to have kick nothing but air. I started looking around looking for any signs of where this guy was at when I suddenly heard his voice.

"You know Argon", the guy said with a smirk on his face, "it amazes me how Doritoe manages to win 99 times and leave with few scars done by you…and yet he took that hit of yours earlier as if he never saw it coming", he glared at me knowing I was feeling the full force of fear for the first time in my life.

Panic started to run through me as if the Grim Reaper himself was coming to claim me in person, but I realize that he couldn't have known that I don't belong on this planet or this world.

"W-w-what makes you say that?" I said without hiding the fact that I was scared.

"I mean for somebody that can transform into a dragon and lose to someone like me and Doritoe, especially that of Royal Blood too…" he said that with a hint telling me that he knew my true Identity….my real name and heritage. What did he know of me? and How did he know my true Identity.

The town's people that had been watching us were whispering in the crowd muttering what he had said just now.

"His real name?"

"Transforming into a Dragon?"

"Should we hide from him?"

"Is that even possible to transform into a dragon?"

"Is he really a descendent of Royalty?"

Oh no I'm going to have too erase their memories after this fight is over that is if I survived that next attack that he is planning. The stranger slowly takes the stance of a very old and ancient style of sword-fighting technique know as Iaijutsu the origin of this style remains unknown to this day. I slowly started to predict his moves just in time for a loud metal sound to be heard CLANG went my fists against his swords an again

CLANG

CLANG

I meet his sword each time until the unexpected happen…..he suddenly just disappear into thin air!

"Where did he go?", I said to myself as I began to look around slowly taking in every little detail of my surroundings, even the whole in the wall he had emerge from just in case he was hiding in the darkness it provide. I slowly started walking towards the whole and carefully look in an without even,

BANG! out cold I go from what look to be the hilt of his sword I was able to mumble two little words…"memory ablido" a whole area of "huh's" and "where did that hole come from?" started spreading like wild fire then slowly died out just as it had randomly started


End file.
